1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mesoporous material, particularly a catalytic material, and use of the mesoporous material for the selective oxidation of organic compounds, particularly hydrocarbons.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Various processes and catalysts are known for the selective oxidation of organic compounds. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,948,683 (Koermer et al.) discloses a catalytic material for the selective oxidation of unsaturated hydrocarbons in the presence of carbon monoxide. The catalytic material includes a phosphated ceria made by mixing ceria particles with a solution of phosphates, and then calcining the particles after separation from the solution.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,811,599 (Alive et al.) discloses a process for the oxidation of hydrocarbons using an aqueous solution of hydrogen peroxide in the presence of a titanium silicate catalyst.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,707,917 (Geus et al.) discloses a catalyst for the selective oxidation of hydrocarbons which comprises a support based on one or more metal oxides and vanadium-phosphorus oxide dispersed over the surface of the support. The process comprises an oxidation and reduction phase. The hydrocarbon is contacted with the catalyst in the reduction phase and in oxidized or non-oxidized form is adsorbed onto the catalyst. The loaded catalyst is then brought into the oxidation phase wherein the desired product is formed in the presence of gaseous oxygen and subsequently separated.
There is yet need for an improved process and catalyst for the selective oxidation of hydrocarbons and other organic compounds.